geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Fingerdash
Fingerdash is the twenty-first level of Geometry Dash and the seventh level with an Insane difficulty. Description Fingerdash introduces the spider form, which is similar to the ball but it teleports to the other side, black orbs which when interacted sends the player down in the current direction of the player's gravity, green and magenta dash orbs which makes the player travel in a straight line for as long as the screen is held (Otherwise referred to as "Dash Orbs"), with the green retaining gravity and the magenta switching gravity, red jump pads and orbs, which launches the player higher than a yellow jump pad or orb, rotating objects, new triggers, lasers and varieties of new decorations. Secret coins *The first secret coin is located at 42% and collected as the spider. There will be a gap where the coin is, the player has to time two quick taps to obtain it without crashing into either the walls or the spikes. *The second coin is located at 55% and collected as the ship. The player must fly straight between the gap of the fireball hazards and then fall when the coin is obtained to avoid crashing into the fireballs. It is possible to travel the coin route without collecting the coin if one's ship travels downwards instead of upwards where the coin is located. *The third coin is unique as you have to collect 10 mini-coins between 68% and 78%, which is collected as the wave. The player needs to collect all 10 mini-coins in order, and missing one mini-coin will make all the mini-coins and the counter turn red and disappear once the player reaches the end. Once the player collects 10 mini-coins, in the following spider segment at 79%, the coin will appear in the main path, whilst if the 10 mini-coins are not collected, the coin will move downwards out of sight. Walkthrough Trivia *Fingerdash's soundtrack is actually titled Fingerbang, making it, Clubstep, Blast Processing, and The Challenge the only levels to have their name differing from their soundtrack title. The other ones are DjNate - Club Step, -BlastProcess- (on Newgrounds, the song on YouTube is called Blast Processing) ''and ''Random Song 06 by Zhenmuron (Secret level). **The reason for the change is because the name Fingerbang could be inappropriate for younger audiences. **Can't Let Go technically also has a different name; however, this is because the game doesn't allow the apostrophe to be used, or any punctuation for that matter. *Fingerdash does not feature the ball form and is the only level to omit a form as of Update 2.1. **The "Spider" game mechanic substitutes for the ball. *Fingerdash does not use the 4x speed portal and the trigger orb, although they are available for use in the 2.1 level editor. *This is the only level to introduce more than one orb. **This is also the third level to introduce more than one transporter, the others being xStep and Theory of Everything. *Fingerdash was also found in Geometry Dash World in an unfinished state, but otherwise being near-identical to the official release. **There is still hacked APKs of Geometry Dash World that the user can play the beta of Fingerdash, but the title is Payload. **This makes Fingerdash the first and currently the only level to be leaked before the official release of an update. *Fingerdash provides text instructions informing the player to "Hold To Dash" if not holding on the first dash orb of the level. **Unlike other instructional texts, this is a use of the "On Death" trigger, as it only appears after crashing. The texts used in Stereo Madness and Polargeist are programmed to appear after enough fails on a certain point of the level. *Fingerdash takes 85 seconds to complete and requires a minimum of 79 jumps. **This makes it the 6th shortest level in terms of jumps. *At the ship part, it is possible to skip the enlargement portal by going downwards and remain mini sized without crashing and is possible to continue until the first wave sequence. *At the wave-coin part, it is possible to skip the 9th coin, and the 10th coin will not fade. However, the player still will not obtain the secret coin. *Fingerdash is currently the first and only level to use mini-coins to acquire a secret coin. *Fingerdash is the only level whose achievement name for Practice Mode is the same as in Normal Mode. **It is unknown if this is intended or an oversight. * Fingerdash's designs are based on hell, fire and lava themed levels, despite showing grass in the beginning. * It is the only songs which the tempo has under 120 BPM, although TOE and TOE 2 starts with under 120 BPM, then over 120 BPM. Gallery File:FD-C1.png|First secret coin File:FD-C2.png|Second secret coin File:FD-Task.png|The task required for the third secret coin File:FD-C3.png|Third secret coin FingerdashMenu.png|Level selection Category:Levels